Who Needs to Pretend?
by psejhan
Summary: Oneshot. Badass Patrick buys two tickets for a certain singer/songwriter's concert that Kat did not expect. A bit drabble-esque. short and sweet.please review.


AN* I love Katrick, and I also love Jason Castro even if I am a feminist! His lyrics are really too sweet to be true. If you listen to his songs, you'll get a better feel because you'll know the lyrics and stuff, but you don't need to know really. Anyway, please comment!!!!

PS. You need to know that Jason Castro is far from rock.

Disclaimer: I'm a loser.

Patrick Verona, Padua High Ultimate badass, beneath all that tough guy façade was a real… tough guy! Though Kat doubted it when he didn't jump into the beach waters with her, it quickly became clear that Patrick just didn't want to look like a wet kitten and catch pneumonia with her. He needed all the stamina he could get, for you know, a lot of things that normal people, especially at his age, don't do.

It just so happened that the same guy was in fact a certain dreadlock wearing guy's fan. No, it wasn't Nu metal band P.O.D.'s Sonny Sandoval that he was listening intently to right now, even if he did also like that band. Rather, he was listening to a pussy whipped hippie, damn; it's not even Bob Marley that he's listening to, who was universally liked. No, he was listening to a blue-eyed wonder who made a quite a big fan base of females of all ages squeal and blush in delight. He was listening to Jason Castro's new pop hit, "Let's Just Fall In Love Again." and he was really into it, in his bed, singing to an imaginary Kat on the ceiling. This artist was Patrick's brand of love songs.

When the song finished, it went to another Jason Castro song "If I Were You", because, duh, it's a playlist. So he sat up from his bed, stretched and turned on his lap top. He found what he was looking far and printed them out. The complete guitar tabs to Let's Just Fall In Love Again. He began to sing the song, in his own very deep, voice and with an instrument, too. It sounded really different and he could only hope that it still sounded… okay. No one had to hear him sing anyway, so why should it matter?

So he printed out more tabs, and more tabs, until he could have went on tour with Jason Castro as a back up singer.

And then he googled "Jason Castro" and found out that he was on a mall tour and the next stop was tomorrow at Padua. He quickly got himself two tickets since he was almost sure that Kat would love to come. He'll surprise her this time on his agenda by just telling her to go on a date at the mall with him. This time, he felt that he didn't have to bait her into a date using the artist's name and rather just bait her into a date using himself.

"Hey, hero, are you free tomorrow?" he texted.

"Maybe :)," Kat replied

"I need to buy myself a banana hammock, want to come?"

"What makes you think I want to see you in a speedo?"

"Because you're already picturing it in your dirty mind Stratford. I haven't even told you that you would be my judge. Excited much?"

"Men are pigs."

"I know you think I'm a bacon—really bad for you but at the same time, just so delicious."

"I'll go with you, but really? You aren't really buying a speedo?"

"Nah, I already have one. Want to see? I can video call you."

"LOL. Yes, if you'd jump into the beach while in it."

"Maybe in the summer, I'll bring you with me. I know your drooling right now."

"What makes you think that Verona?"

"I know you gawked when I took of my shirt in the garage."

"I was thinking whether or not to sue you." SHE LIED.

"Is it illegal being this hot? Then Sheriff, do arrest me."

"Ha-Ha. BTW, why do you need to go to the mall? Out of tampons? Do you really need me to supervise you? GTG."

"I'll pick you up at four. I'll bring you your tampons, don't worry."

Jason Castro's Let's Just Fall in Love Again just finished playing in the bookstore where Kat and Pat were browsing. Pat was mouthing out the lyrics as he looked for a certain author, his demeanor looking serious and tough.

Pat didn't notice any of this, but she was listening to the lyrics of the song that had played and thought, "What the hell? Doesn't he know about women empowerment?"

She was amazed to find out that while they were walking out of the bookstore, Jason Castro songs still kept playing all around the mall. This time it was If I Were You and she was thinking to herself, "This guy's got issues." So it was no surprise that she almost burst into flames when she saw Patrick hand two orange stubs to the lady at the entrance for Jason Castro's concert.

"I cannot believe you assumed I liked Jason Castro. You've probably stereotyped all girls to like Jason Castro! Is this your way of showing your sensitive side, to lure in your silly little victims?" she was harshly whispering it into his ear, knowing that they were in a public place.

"Why do have to be so difficult! You do know that those tickets were hard to get!" He liked her feisty, inspired and feminist, when it wasn't directed against him.

"Come on, Patrick. His lyrics attest to the gigantic egos of men by singing that if he were her he'd fall in love with him! Singing about dropping out of school and forgetting about your grades for love!? It's so backward! No wonder there are so many teen pregnancies! It's so not me and it's so… it's like your using the fairy fantasies of patriarchal media on me to get into my pants!" she even pinched his arm to add to insult.

"For heaven's sake, Kat! You're so full of yourself! I am not trying to get into your pants! I just want to watch Jason Castro with you!" He was looking at her, his face borderline furious and hurt.

"What? If I'm so full of myself then what do you call yourself, mister? Wait. What? You WANT to watch him? Really?" She went all wide-eyed, as if she was looking at Elton John up close in person.

He clamped her mouth. "Shush. I don't need everyone to know. Can't you just pretend and tell them that you pulled me into this if anyone happened to see us from school?" He took off his hand.

Kat felt the onset of laughter from deep within her, threatening to spill like a hell-storm. She giggled and bit her lips. "I'm…" laugh. "s—sorry," laugh. "Patrick?"

Patrick was frowning and pouting, tending his wounded ego. "Come on," he grabbed her hand. "The tickets would be forfeited if we don't go in thirty minutes before the show."

The concert finished and they were at Kat's room, like most of the time.

"Please, I'm sorry Patrick. Now, can you sing it to me, please?" She had her hands firmly holding Patrick's wrist and her eyes pleading with all her might.

"After making fun of me, now you want me to serenade you?" he was feigning hurt. How can Patrick stay mad at Kat? Anyway, she wound up liking Jason Castro and telling him that he should have stayed for the meet and greet. Patrick didn't have a stub for that so he bought her a CD instead.

"Please?! I'll make out with you without busting into epiphany for five minutes, I promise!"

"Let's pretend baby…" Patrick begins to sing as he strums on the guitar.

Patrick can't sing, but he didn't have to know that.

Then you know what happens next, right after the first chorus the song ends and boom! You have two, Jason Castro fans making out, just falling in love again.

The End

Comment! Please?


End file.
